


The Accidental “Reveal”

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans -RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Simple Friday night hangout turns into sleep over & in the morning you accidentally “reveal” too much!!!





	The Accidental “Reveal”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Roll, well taking up too many writing challenges do that to you... :D This is a RPF so if you're not comfortable with it don't read. Nothing but Flirty, fluffy Chris. 
> 
> Prompt: “stop looking at me like that.” “Like what?” “Like you’ve seen me naked.”

* **Hey you up**? Your mobile screen dinged you saw message from Chris

* **It’s 7PM on Friday night of course I’m up**  you replied

* **sorry was just checking**  he replied

You found this odd, 

* **what’s up**  you asked

* **nothing**  he replied

You exhaled long breath, this man! 

You wondered when the day will arrive when, you didn’t have to coax information out of him and he will be forthcoming.

* **spill** you replied

* **it’s nothing**  he replied again

You groaned your brother was already getting on your nerves this night was not getting over anytime soon.

* **wanna come over?**  You asked

He didn’t respond immediately but you could see him typing for long time then reply came

* **Don’t want to impose**

You rolled your eyes, this guy.

***wouldn’t have asked if felt you were imposing *eye rolling emoji***

* **Ok** he replied

You sent him GPS co-ordinates to your house and asked if he had dinner already?

* **Not yet but I can bring a takeout** he replied

You knew he wanted pizza; it was his ultimate comfort food. So you replied,

* **pizza**?

* **Ohh thank god, what will you have?**   He knew you didn’t like pizza.

* **my dinner is already in the oven, come over can’t talk anymore on con-call, pass code to the door is ****** , you replied.

Then, you went back to your call so didn’t see / reply to his next message.

* **Ok, I’m bringing Dodger with me. Is it Ok? Also you want Beer or Wine?**  He asked

You had kept call on mute as you read documents your team sent you, simultaneously chatting with the team on laptop.

You were frustrated beyond words, today was the day your brother decided to say something thoughtless and as his campaign manager you had to cover his stupidity.

Your father was barking orders on the call, shouting that no one was taking this campaign seriously and you were slacking. 

You just had it with your old man, but right now focus on work was important.

As you heard door unlock you just shouted from your TV room,

“In here”

Chris walked in but before you could turn chaos ensued. 

Chris had brought his dog ‘Dodger’ with him who moment he saw you pounced on you.

Poor puppy didn’t even realize that your  **Cat** was sitting next to you, who just didn’t receive the new visitor well and almost scratched, Dodger’s nose.

“Ohh shit” Chris shouted

“y/n? are you there?” your father’s voiced boomed through speaker.

The dog jumped back and started barking, then began the whole cat and dog chase, Chris tried to control him you just pushed laptop from your lap and tried to pick the cat but it hissed more.

Chris was now hiding behind you, trying not to scream in his panic. It looked like he was kind of scared of the Cat.

“Dodger NO! Stay!” you ordered, the dog whined but sat down.

You picked your cat by its neck to avoid it scratching you.

“Come  ** _Hercules_  **will put you in other room, did the big dog scared you? My poor baby”, 

you cooed your cat as it continued to his hiss and purr at the same time.

When you came back, Chris was sitting on the other side of the couch with sheepish look. Why was it that whenever he was around you, he made biggest fool of himself.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t know you had a cat.” Chris said

“I couldn’t find anyone to house-sit him on short notice and I did message you but looks like you didn’t see my last message” he finished his rambling.

“It’s ok, I…” you were interrupted by your father.

“Damn it Y/N, are you there?” he yelled

“Yes father, I’m. God forbid I went to loo without telling you” you remarked

You were pulled in the call and Chris just sat on the other side of the couch looking pensive. 

After 5 mins you knew call was not ending so you tossed him the remote and gestured him to be comfortable.

“Your pizza should be here in 10mins” you told him. He just nodded.

You could see he was more in his head than here so you gave him his space.

 Once the bell rang Chris went to get pizza, he brought the box.

You could see he was planning to eat out of the box, if it was the habit or to avoid further botheration you didn’t know. 

You got up from your seat, went to kitchen brought your dinner plate from oven along with extra plate for him.

He saw you and took plates from your hand since you were also tackling your phone between your ear and shoulder.

Then you went back for wine bottle and napkins. God knows to tolerate your father, you needed enough alcohol in your system.

Call continued and you both ate in silence. Once done, Chris cleared the plates and poured some more wine in your glass, 

“Last one for the night” he said as filled your glass.

You saluted him, he snorted and shook his head.

“Okay, now this is sorted we all know what to do!” you said as you sum up the call

“Let’s meet on Monday and close this. Also I’m meeting Senator tomorrow for Brunch may be we will find out what the other party wants. Junior, be there at the club 11.30am sharp” you told your brother

“Good work everyone, good night and have great weekend” you said as you ended the call.

You exhaled long breath as you pushed your laptop off your lap to stand and stretch.

As you took sip from your water, Dodger came to you so you rubbed behind his ears and called him a good boy.

Chris just watched you both with smile on his face.

“I need to work some more, but you’re welcome to watch TV” you said

Chris nodded as he went back to his game and you went to get changed in comfortable cloths.

You came back with two quilts and some more pillows. You through pillow at him he just caught it and placed it behind his head, he was already too comfortable to move.

You started working on your laptop again, when you looked at Chris who was still anxious.

“Wanna talk about it?” you asked

He looked at you, “It’s nothing”

“Ok whenever you are ready, I’m here” you said he just nodded.

While you continued to work on your laptop, random curses came from Chris while watching game on television.

He enjoyed the comfortable silent company you offered; there was no formality, and no need to ‘talk’ about what was bothering him.

Sometime later, you heard light snores from other side of the couch. When you looked Chris was asleep peacefully, you didn’t have it in you to wake him up so you just put a quilt on him and switched of the TV.

“Hey boy, looks like you’re staying over!’ you said

“Your Dad is asleep already, you need to pee?” you asked Dodger.

As if he understood you he wagged his tail. You let him out in the backyard, after doing his business he went back to his previous position near the window, sitting on the rug Chris had brought for him.

Your poured some water for him in one bowl and kept it near him & switched off the lights.

“Good night boys” you called only Dodger responded in silent woof.

You laughed.

You dropped dead on bed due to exhaustion. It felt like few minutes, when your alarm woke you up next morning.

You went down to check on your guests; Chris was sprawled on the couch. 

His t-shirt had rolled up & quilt was on the floor.

Dodger jumped and woofed wagging his tail, telling you to let him out. 

You opened the door and let him in the back yard.

Hercules, went out following the guest as if to keep watch over him. 

Your house staff was already working on your breakfast as you exchanged the morning greetings.

You told about extra breakfast for the guest and went to get ready.

Sometime later, Dodger’s barking woke Chris up. He couldn’t believe he actually slept over in your house that was not his plan.

It was nice to have some company while falling asleep, just the feeling was heartwarming to have someone put covers on him when he slept.

Life on west coast was tough, living alone and under continuous watch of public eye.

He knew your job was tough still you managed to be a friend to him, a compassionate one. 

You guys never spoke about your jobs, never exchanged any details or anything. 

He got up, and started looking for you. You were not in the kitchen, so he went through house looking for you.

He stopped at what looked like a master bedroom. Door was slightly open he knocked couple of times, he heard hair dryer so he thought for sure you were fully clothed.

Contrary you had just come out of your bath into walk-in closet standing in front of mirror in your underwear drying your hair. You hadn’t heard the knock on the door or Chris calling you.

Once you switched off the hair dryer you turned to mirror, when the tattoo under your left breast caught your attention & you were admiring your tattoo fondly as it brought back memories.

You had got it while on drunken escapade to Vegas with your then boyfriend. 

You had huge fall out with your father and that particular night  _rebel_  in you just needed an escape. 

Off you went to Vegas and got yourself inked when you were completely hammered.

No matter how much brave you acted you didn’t have it in you to get a tattoo that showed off so you got inked below your breast. 

As you snorted at the memory, you heard something rather someone behind you.

“Ohh shit” Chris gasped.

“Chris, what the hell?” you screamed as you put hands over your chest.

Both of you were just staring at each other, frozen to the spot.

You cleared your throat as  you found you bathrobe and covered yourself, meanwhile you could feel Chris actually checked you out his stare lingered especially on your butt and then on your tattoo.

“Do you mind?” you asked as you tied your robe.

“Ohh shit, y/n! I’m sorry, didn’t mean to” Chris started blabbering short incoherent sentences

“Was looking for you, then heard hairdryer, thought you were fully clothed, thanks for letting me sleep here...” he kept mumbling looking nervous.

“It’s ok, it was an accident” you shrugged

“I’ll see you in the kitchen, already asked for breakfast to be made for you” you informed him

He nodded and made his way out of the room, “You can freshen up in guestroom opposite door to mine” you told him.

He mumbled thanks.

You got ready & tried not to think what just transpired between both of you. You didn’t want to make things awkward. 

He is your ‘ _friend’_ , you told yourself.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy his lingering gaze. 

Man certainly had charm about him, how he turned from handsome smirking bastard to vulnerable lost puppy in 10 seconds you could never know.

But it’s what you liked about him. He was not complicated, didn’t play games. You got what you saw. 

He was only complicated when he got anxious about something, then he stayed in head a little longer. Else he was a happy guy.

Once ready you made your way to breakfast bar, Chris came 2 minutes later.

You could feel his gaze on you, when you turned he looked somewhere else.

As you ate in silence, you kept noticing Chris looking at you, observing you, in appreciative sort of way. 

Also he had that stupid smirk plastered on his face; you just rolled your eyes.

**_“Stop looking at me like that”_**  you told him finally

**_“Like what?”_**  Chris asked. You could see his eyes glow with mischievous glint.

**_“Like you’ve seen me naked”_**  you replied

“Well, I did see you naked” he replied enunciating every word.

“Ha, men” you stated

He just laughed “Ha, women” and winked at you.

“For your information, I was not naked!” you defended 

“I was wearing my underwear!!!”

“Ohh, yeah light blue lace” he sighed

“OMG you pervert” you threw your napkin at him.

“Aww, c’mon” Chris looked at you.

Seeing you genuinely upset he just got up from his bar stool and hugged you sideways.

You leaned in instinctively. He was so warm and fresh.

“I was kidding; I didn’t see anything” he assured you “Seriously”

You just sighed and nodded, immediately missing his warmth, when he moved away.

“So are you alright? You want to talk about what was bothering you last night?” you asked

“I would rather talk about why you got that tattoo & why you named you cat ‘Hercules’ than talk about me” he confessed.

“You’re impossible” you sighed dramatically.

You both continued to tease each other as you finished your breakfast.

Both of you, trying to ignore the obvious underlying sexual tension.

For now  _this_  was, whatever  _it_  was, was Okay!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would love to hear from you. :)  
> You can also find me on Tumblr by @lostinthoughtsandfeelings


End file.
